


Lemon Mythologies: Sareena

by DatTarkatan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatTarkatan/pseuds/DatTarkatan
Summary: A collection of lesbian sexual stories starring Sareeena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { Original story was posted on Fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11340780/1/Lemon-Mythologies-Sareena }

"Give up Sareena!" Nitara shouted at me.

"Never!" I told her as I ran to her, ready to fight.

I threw the first punches, only to have them be blocked by the vampire. The fight was a stalemate for a while as we both telegraphed each others moves. Until I was able to land a kick to Nitara's stomach. This angered her and she used all her strength in one punch. I avoided the attack and Nitara was sent falling to the ground. Before she could hit the ground, Nitara reached out and grabbed onto my bra, ripping it off as she plummeted to the ground.

I gasped and quickly covered my breast with my hands. For revenge I grabbed Nitara's clothes and ripped all of them off. She wasn't too happy about that. Nitara grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. She got on top of me and we began to fight and roll around on the ground. I'm not entirely sure when or why this became sexual but in the mix of all the punches, Nitara decided to tongue kiss me. She dominated my mouth as I squeezed her ass.

Nitara decided to kiss a different part of my body next. She lowered her head to my pelvis and ripped the lower portion of my clothing off with her teeth. I moaned loudly as Nitara's tongue penetrated my vagina. Her soft lips touching my pussy filled me with ecstasy. I moaned louder, starting to finger her asshole. Nitara continued to kiss, lick, and massage my pussy and without warning my juices squirted out onto Nitara's face.

"You're pretty good at this Nitara, but I know a few people who could really give it to you." I said.

"People like who?" Nitara asked.

"Well..."


	2. Cassie Cage

"I know where the revenants are hiding." I said.

"You have to help us find them. The fate of Earthrealm is at stake here." Cassie said.

"I am aware. I shall help you fight them off." I said.

"Thank you so much!" Cassie shouted in glee, as she hugged me tight.

I know it was simply because she was happy, but I wanted to see how far this could go. Before the hugging stopped, I gave Cassie a kiss directly on the lips. She didn't freak out so I assumed she was into it. I squeezed both of her tits and she did the same to me, pulling my bra down in the process. I sucked on her nipples as she groped my ass. I licked and pinched her nipples, feeling them get harder. Cassie shoved her hand in my panties and began to finger my asshole.

Cassie laid down on the ground, exposing her wet pussy. I removed my panties and shoved my pussy in her face. She gave my vagina a lick, while I did the same to her. We began to 69, eating out eachother's pussies. The taste of Cassie combined with her tongue penetrating me, caused me to moan out her name extremely loud. I rubbed her clit in hopes that she would cum. I got my wish and Cassie squirted. I kissed her vagina and lucked up all the cum, while I came in Cassie's face.

Immediately after Cassie got dressed and head to where the revenants were hiding. I decided to stay laying on the ground, panting.


	3. Frost

"You claim to be allies with Sub-Zero?" Frost interrogated me.

"Yes, but I know Bi Han." I answered.

"The wraith!?" Frost exclaimed.

"Noob Saibot is under the control of Quan Chi. There is good in him." I explained.

"You are nothing more than a demon that wishes to destroy the Lin Kuei!" Frost shouted.

"On the contrary. I want to join you, so I can save Bi Han." I said.

"In order to join you must proove yourself." Frost said.

I didn't want to hurt Frost, so I decided to prove myself the only other way I know how besides Kombat. I ripped of my bra, showing Frost my tits. She knew where this was going and she bent over. I pulled down her pants and slapped her ass. I shoved a finger in her anus and rubbed her slightly hairy cunt. As I massaged her pussy I penetrated her asshole with my tongue. I kissed and licked the walls of her asshole, hearing the moans escape Frost.

I can feel Frost's pussy getting wet as I fingered her. I decided to move on to eating her pussy. I began to lick her vagina, causing her to moan louder. The taste of her juices was delicious, arousing me more. I swirled my tongue around her clitoris. Frost came in my face and I licked all of it up.

Frost decided I was worthy enough to join the Lin Kuei. To prove it she played with my breast. The ice ninja sucked on my right nipple, playfully nibbling on it occasionally. My other tit was being rubbed and pinched. I moaned out her name, while petting her. When Frost decided she had her fill of my tits, she directed me to the main temple of the Lin Kuei. It was time to start my training as a cryomancer.


	4. Sindel & Skarlet

My eyes are open wide, yet I see nothing. All I can do is feel. Hands rub my body and giggling could be heard. The last thing I remember is walking through the Outworld marketplace.

Without warning the hands begin to touch my face. My vision immediately returns and I see a woman dressed in scanty red clothing holding a blindfold. That explains why I couldn't see anything, but why was I here.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." The voice of the Outworld Queen, Sindel could be heard.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." I replied.

Sindel arrived wearing nothing at all. The woman in red looked at her and the two began tongue kissing. If it wasn't for me being chained to a wall it would pretty arousing. Sindel dominated the other woman's mouth with her tongue and slowly ripped off her clothes.

Sindel broke the kiss and spoke, "Behold the newest creation from Shang Tsung, Skarlet."

Skarlet smiled and bowed.

"I'm sure being chained up and wearing nothing at all is completely normal for you Sareena."

I said nothing

"Now the reason you're here. Skarlet here is a powerful warrior, but to me sexual pleasure is just as important. And sex is always better with three people."

"Can't you be doing this with Shao Kahn."

"I grow tired of Shao Kahn. You are much more alluring. Now no more talking."

Skarlet and Sindel each grabbed one of my boobs and began sucking on my nipples. I tried my best not to moan, I refused to give them the pleasure of hearing me. Skarlet nibbled on my right nipple as Sindel used her mouth to stretch out my left. By now each one of the palms was in contact with breast. Skarlet had her hands on one of her own and my right tit. Sindel was massaging my left and squeezing Skarlet's other boob.

Sindel seemed to have enough of just boobs. She moved up, allowing Skarlet to play with both of my breast. Sindel caressed my face and gave my neck a single sloppy lick. She began to give me a hickey and undo my chains. My arms were free, but the two women made it clear I wasn't going anywhere. Sindel now dominated my mouth, similarly to what she did to Skarlet. Her tongue wrestled with mine as Skarlet moved her hands below and rubbed my pussy.

"It seems you are ready." Sindel said, letting me go.

The queen of Outworld laid back on a nearby table. She signaled for Skarlet to come up with her. Skarlet perched herself on Sindel's face. Her pussy was dripping juices on Sindel's face. The queen swirled her tongue around Skarlet's vagina, causing her to moan out. I proceeded to get on the table with them. I tickled Sindel's pussy with two fingers than began to rub my pussy on her's. The friction caused by our vagina's touching led to both of us screaming out each other's names in ecstasy. Sindel's tongue penetrated and swirled around Skarlet's tight pussy as I began to slip do to the amount of pussy juice that leaked out between me and Sindel. Skarlet was first to cum, leading to a chain reaction. I cummed next, then finally Sindel.

Apparently they weren't done yet. Sindel bent over, stretching out her ass for us. Skarlet and I licked our fingers. Skarlet forced in two of her fingers into Sindel's ass. I added an extra while sticking three in her pussy as well. Sindel screamed out in pleasure as we shoved our fingers in and out of her holes. Skarlet took her fingers out and moved over, allowing me to shove an entire fist in Sindel's anus. Her screams were much louder. I had no choice, but to take my fist out. Sindel is a person who can explode heads with noise. Making her shout wasn't a good idea even if it was because of pleasure. Her screams turned to moans as Skarlet began to lick the inside of her ass. I stood there fingering myself, enjoying the view of Skarlet pleasing the Queen of Outworld.

The two seemed busy so I decided to act. I snuck out of the room. Sindel wasn't focuse on anything besides Skarlet's tongue and Skarlet was staring in between Sindel's legs. Needless to say, it was an easy escape.


	5. Sheeva

The shokan. A feared race of four armed, half-dragon, total badasses. Obviously they were a great ally to have and if I was going to kill Quan-Chi, allies are something that I need. I walked down a hallway with groups of male shokan Warriors standing beside me. They were checking me out, stroking their massive cock. And even though I've done a lot of research on the shokan before coming here, the fact that males have two cocks caught me by surprise. But they weren't the reason I was here, I was here to see their queen.

I walked through a giant pair of doors into a fancy bedroom. There she was, laying on the bed with her legs open, completely naked. Queen Sheeva and I discussed the terms of our agreement before and it was time for me to comply. In exchange for the shokans helping me, I had to let her dominate me.

She signaled for me to come closer so I crawled onto the bed, leaning in for a kiss. Sheeva grabbed me and slammed me on my back as I got close. She ripped off my clothes and forced her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue wrestled with mine and she dominated my mouth. I've never felt ecstasy like this before. I moaned loudly as she lowered her mouth to my neck and gave me a hickey. My moans got louder as I started to rub my dripping wet pussy while she made my skin tingle with her tongue.

The shokan queen grabbed my arm and stopped me from masturbating, "I am the only one who will make you moan." She said sternly. I was surprised at her disapproval of my self pleasure, but soon my concerns faded away as she started to finger me with two of her massive hands. My vagina was about to split, then suddenly something that felt like a hard cock forced itself deep inside me. When I wasn't looking Sheeva had put a strap-on dildo around her waist. It's been so long since I had a big dick inside me. I moaned uncontrollably as her plastic cock wrecked my insides.

I could hear the make guards outside jacking off to my loud moans. Sheeva completely destroyed my body. Her dildo penetrated my pussy, ass, and mouth. Her tongue licked me in my places I've never been licked before. We were in that room for hours, her stamina was quite impressive, but all good things must come to an end. She stood above before dropping her big ass on my face. I grabbed her thick thighs then used my tongue to massage her tight asshole. I licked the rim of her ass, wiggled my tongue in her anus, and squeezed her ass cheeks. I couldn't believe she was letting me do something like this, but I loved ever minute of it. The queen let out a few light moans and I could feel some of her cum drip down onto me.

When we were done my breathing was heavy, I couldn't stop panting. I couldn't move my body, but I got what I wanted. The shokan queen, Sheeva, was satisfied and I had an army to help me fight Quan-Chi.


	6. Kitana & Jade

"It doesn't have to be this way." I said trying to avoid conflict with Jade and Kitana.

"Kombat is the only way Sareena." Jataaka interrupted me.

This was the battle of some of the realm's greatest assassin's. Jade and Kitana working for Shao Kahn in Outworld and me and Jataaka working for Quan Chi in the netherrealm, there was another assassin with us named Kia, but she was killed. And the thing is, I don't want to work for Quan Chi and I could see it in the two edenians' eyes that they didn't want to work for Shao Kahn. I just had to convince Jataaka to calm down.

"Think about Kia, she would have finished these bimbos by now." Jataaka shouted

"Kia is dead because she didn't understand peace. I don't want you to have the same fate." I spoke softly.

"How are we supposed to have peace…" Jataaka dropped her weapons.

"We know a way." Kitana said as she and Jade walked towards us.

I guessed that they still didn't trust Jataaka because Kitana walked up to me first and caressed my face before kissing me deeply. I couldn't believe it and neither could Jataaka, but she tried her best to make peace with them so she looked at Jade and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jade shook her head then smirked, she grabbed Jataaka then gave her a wet sloppy kiss on the lips. Jataaka blushed. I think it was the first time I ever saw her do that. I knew this situation wasn't going to stop at kissing so I got things started. I walked behind Jatakka and without her seeing me I reached over and gave her jiggly boobs a big squeeze. She yelped in shock then pushed me down. I giggled, I was in the position I wanted to be. I took off my pants and my panties, exposing my moist pussy.

Kitana started things off. She quickly stripped down and laid on the ground. We interlocked our legs and started to rub our vaginas together. Our pussy juices mixed as we scissored each other. We were both moaning as loud as we could, but I was silence by Jade's fat pussy being pressed on my mouth. It tasted heavenly. I kissed and licked her dark-skinned pussy as much as I could. Jade moaned loudly as I ate her out and Kitana was doing the same as we massaged each other's cunts. Jataaka quickly got used to what was going on. I saw her sucking on Jade's chocolate nipples. She looked like she really loved them.

Mine and Kitana's pussy juice was everywhere and Jade's was all over my mouth but we were far from over. I got up and stood with my feet spread apart. Jade got on her knees in front me and started to eat my pussy. Kitana did the same behind me and started to lick the inside of my ass. Jataaka fingered both the edenians. I moaned as their tongues vibrated inside me. I pet both and held onto their hair. I could barely keep myself up, the ecstasy was causing my whole body to feel like jelly. I moaned out their names and squirted my cum all over. The edenian's did the same thanks to Jataaka magic fingers.

We were both out of breath when it was over. It's not how I expected this confrontation to go, but peace was achieved and it was fun as hell.


End file.
